Sabaku No Biyaku
by Lovely Mocochang.Com
Summary: During his timeskip training, Naruto decides to pay Gaara a little visit. There's Yaoi, Limes, a Lemon and a bit of swearing. Sweet mercy! A multichapter story. That's new one for me.GAANARU NARUGAA NarutoXGaara.
1. Chap1: Fangirl? No!

I decided, all my favourite characters deserve a shot at being Uke and Seme. So Sasuke's had his go at being Uke AND Seme, Naruto's only ever been seme, and Gaara's only ever been Uke so it's their respective turns to have the table's turned.

As a warning: In this Fan fiction, there WILL be: Yaoi, Yaoi Lemons, Swearing, Yaoi, Gaara OOC –ness and other things along those lines. If any of the above offend you, piss off. And don't sue me. Don't own Naruto. I own a Konoha headband, but that's it.

Dedicated to the word Biyaku – Aphrodisiac.

Sabaku no Biyaku 

Sabaku no Gaara was the Kazekage. The protector, minder and commander of Sunagakure no Sato. Even Gaara had to admit it was nice. But somewhere along the line of Kazekage-ness, he seemed to have gained himself a fan club. Full of fan girls. So at this nice moment in time, Gaara was barricaded in his office, tending to his hordes of paperwork. Being a Kage isn't easy you know.

Being the amazing controller of Sand, and the owner of the Ultimate Defence he didn't expect, not for a moment, that a certain blonde idiot would come bouncing through the door, pulverise his bodyguard of sand and glomp him.

"Gaara! It's been a long time, ne?" Oh god. That voice. Overly loud, energetic and belonging to the number one Hokage wannabe: Uzumaki Naruto. Oh, wait a second…let me upgrade that to Time skip Naruto. Meaning: Older, more advanced and more developed Naruto. Heh, cute.

"Hello Naruto." Gaara managed to choke out. "Why are you here?"

" I wanted to see you!" Although Gaara never batted an eyelid, those words meant a lot to him. Especially coming from _his_ blonde idiot.

"You know…I still have paperwork." Naruto pouted at him.

"So?" Gaara sighed. Naruto wasn't going to leave him alone. He didn't exactly have a problem with that at all. Gaara liked Naruto, so it wasn't as though he minded.

Naruto spoke again. "So…where'd you want to g-huh?" Naruto's sentence was cut short by a strange distant noise. Steadily coming closer. There was a random voice-female-at the door.

"Gaara's Bunshin Guards aren't there."

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. And…there's not sand barriers around the door."

"GO!!" Gaara's eyes widened. Fan girl Attack.

"Gaara…. your fan-girls." Gaara nodded. The hordes of girls…and a gay or two…burst into the room and swarmed around the desk, looking ready to pounce. Gaara swung an arm around Naruto protectively and smashed out of his window, landing nimbly on the desert floor beneath and started running. Obviously dragging Naruto with him.

"They're catching up." Gaara growled. Wait, why the hell was he bothering to run? He stopped and turned around. The fan girls of doom were mere metres away. Gaara pulled Naruto close to him and his sand swirled around them both, instantaneously teleporting them to a safe distance. Which in Gaara's mind, a small doorway in an alleyway. He stood in front of Naruto (Who was still pulled extremely close and blushing cutely) and held him protectively while the fan girls who were ninja took to the rooftops. Or went home.

It was around three minutes later before Gaara decided to speak. And even then it was strange because his voice was low and hushed,

" Ne, _Naru-chan._ You seem to be blushing. Am I that amazing?" Naruto seemed to only notice his blush then and pushed his face into Gaara's shoulder, as if to hide it. Gaara laughed lightly and moved his head down to say in Naruto's ear.

" You can let go any time you want." Naruto's blush got much deeper and he quickly backed off of Gaara who was sniggering evilly into his hand.

" I-I'm sorry!" Naruto said quickly. Gaara waved it off with a quick "Its fine." Naruto looked up, blush still imminent and said quietly,

"Does Suna have a Ramen shop?" **:Animefall.:** Gaara nodded. Naruto exploded. Well…not literally but along the same lines.

"LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO!" He shouted and dashed off down the road. Only to stop, and turn around embarrassed.

"Um…where is it?" He asked. Gaara pointed in the vague direction.

"Thanks! Now, lets go!" Were the last words before he sped off again. Gaara laughed to himself again.

"Naruto really is cute isn't he?" Gaara walked along in the same direction Naruto took off in, while thinking one word:

_Mine._

_------- ------ ------ ------- -------- ------- ------- ------ ------gaanaru ----- ------ ----- ----- ----_

There'll be a Lime in the next chapter. Review or I'll hunt you down.


	2. Chap2: Ramen and Payback

Hi all. Hope you reviewed the last chapter, if you didn't, letter bombs coming your way. Review this one or die.

Reviewers: (These are the greatest people in teh world!)

**Mr.-N-Mr.Hatake, gothlyssa, ShadowMPerkinson, Jellybean Rulz, SoYeah, Wow**!. You people are the amazingest and I hope this lime-ish update is okay for ya.

Sabaku No Biyaku: Chapter Two

This chapter is dedicated to Ramen and Pie.

------Gaanaru---------- ------ ------------ -----------------

By the time Gaara caught up to Naruto, he was already indulging himself with what seemed to be at least his eighteenth bowl of Miso Ramen. Judging by the seventeen empty bowls stacked up beside him.

" Kazekage-sama, this kid yours?" Asked the shop owner. Gaara smirked. Yes he was his, just not in the way the old man thought. Gaara nodded nonetheless.

"More!" Shouted Naruto, through remains of his doomed ramen, spraying some over the counter. Oh, Naruto was going to pay later. For the huge and still growing dent in his wallet and also for being deathly cute. He'd make him pay. Definitely. He'd also make him shout more, in a different way of course. Gaara's smirk widened.

"More!" And it vanished.

He'd make that little bastard pay.

"Ahh, that was nice! Thanks for treating me Gaara! You're so nice." Said Naruto, after his inhuman stomach had been contented. He launched himself at Gaara, fully intent on hugging him to death. Gaara stood there. And was hugged. But much to the relief of the world (and his fan-club) was released before he died, so that's a load off our minds.

" Gaaaaaaraaaaaa, buy me one of those?" Gaara looked in the direction his idiot was pointing. An Ice-cream stand? Naruto ran over to it and examined the Ice-cream menu. Gaara sighed. His wallet was going to have a crater in it by the time the day was over. But when night came, Naruto would pay him back. Oh yes.

" That one." Naruto said energetically, jabbing the one he wanted with his finger. Orange flavoured Popsicle. When did they start to look so kinky? Oh shit, Gaara thought he might jump Naruto before he was meant to.

" Buy me one pleeeeaaaase Gaara? I'll do anything." Naruto's face had turned to an adorable pout. Gaara might just hold him to that. He sighed once more.

"Fine." Naruto decided that the best way to express his happiness was to dance around screaming "yay" and glomp Gaara once more. He only let go when Gaara dangled the evil Popsicle in front of his face. Gaara watched Naruto carefully unwrap the treat and slide it out of its wrapper. Oh god, when did it start to look so…. wrong? Chucking the wrapper in the nearby bin, Naruto sucked the tip of the orange-ness-ness-ness into his mouth and sucked it cutely. Why does it look so kinky? Gaara couldn't force himself to stop looking. Naruto swirled his tongue around the tip and took all of it into his mouth and then lick the excess juices from around his mouth and the bits that had dripped onto his fingers.

Gaara outwardly groaned. Were Popsicles meant to turn people on? Or was it a gift? God help him.

"Uhm, Naruto?" Gaara started. He needed to put an end to this torture.

"Yes?" Gaara fully looked at Naruto. The site was deathly cute, Naruto looking at him questioningly, orange juices running down the side of his chin and a Popsicle half way out of his mouth. That's it, Ravaging commence in:

5. Gaara grabbed Naruto, the Popsicle falling out of his mouth.

4. "Let's go. Now."

3. The swirl of sand came up for the second time that day and engulfed the both of them, getting ready to teleport them both.

2. The next thing Naruto saw was his hotel room that he'd booked earlier. The next thing he felt was the hard wall behind him, Gaara's arms encircling him and another quite hard thing poking his inner thigh.

1.

"Mff!" Was the only incoherent word Naruto could get out. It was a bit hard to talk you see, when the Kazekage of Sunagakure had covered his lips with his own, moving them against them roughly and poking at his bottom lip with his tongue. What the heck was happening? Gaara was kissing him hard, and his tongue had somehow found a way into his mouth and was currently busy thrusting in and out of it, and rubbing along his own tongue. Naruto moaned softly into the kiss and gripped the from of Gaara's shirt, whimpering as Gaara bit his bottom lip. Gaara grabbed Naruto's hands and held them above his head and started to attack his mouth fully.

Holding Naruto's wrists with one hand, Gaara moved the other one to feel up Naruto's shirt none too gently. His hand found pert nipples, and pinched them, smirking and savouring the gasp he coaxed from the other boy's mouth. Gaara pulled away from Naruto's lips and glared at him in the eyes.

"What the hell? Did you even know what you were doing back there?" He hissed. No answer. Gaara squeezed Naruto's nipples hard and attacked his neck, sucking hard on the junction where his nick and shoulders met. Naruto moaned.

" Well?" Gaara asked again. " Was it your little plot to frickin' tease me?" No answer again. Gaara sucked furiously on random parts of Naruto's neck, making sure to leave lots of marks, and rubbed his nipples – getting all sorts of moans and gasps from him. _When the hell is he going to answer my question!?_ Gaara thought as he ripped (literally) off Naruto's shirt and pants and threw them in a forgotten corner.

"Ah! I'm sorry Gaara, I didn't mean to make you angry!" Naruto finally cried out, when Gaara reached for his erect member. Gaara smirked.

"You didn't make me angry. You made me **hard**." He hissed dangerously, grinding his hips to Naruto's to let him know just how hard he was. Naruto moaned loudly as more friction was applied to his groin. Gaara returned to abuse Naruto's neck again, licking and sucking in places as he also teased the tip of his cock.

"A-ah!" Oh yes, Naruto made some very sexy noises when Gaara started this. Licking a trail from his ear to his shoulder, Gaara whispered.

"Ne, Naruto. Who is?" Naruto struggled to open his eyes. The pleasure was getting too intense, with Gaara stroking and rubbing his member roughly. Gaara continued.

"Who's making you feel this good?" He squeezed Naruto again, earning a loud gasp from the other boy.

"G-Gaara!" Gaara smirked. He loved it when Naruto said his name, and the fact that he said it with pleasure and lust laced in his voice made it that much better. He rubbed harder, forcing Naruto to moan louder.

"And tell me…who's going to take this feeling and times it by one hundred? And put you out of your fucking head with it!?" He yelled, fully pumping Naruto through his boxers and making his moans even louder.

"Aaah! Gaara!" Gaara's smirk widened.

"That's right." He moved away, leaving Naruto's knees to give out and slide down the wall groaning in protest. Pleasure stripped away from him.

"G-gaara?" He asked cutely. Gaara grinned manically.

"Na, I won't fuck you. At least, not tonight." Naruto whimpered and gestured to his throbbing hard-on.

"It's a present, a souvenir if you want." Oh he was evil. Naruto whimpered again,

"But…Gaara…" But his pleads went to deaf ears.

"Have fun. Later." And he was gone, just like that. To leave his sweet Naru-chan to finish himself off with kinky thoughts of Gaara in his mind. _Damn that bastard. He'd better fulfil his promise or else! _Naruto thought as he wiped the cum off his hand.

Whereas somewhere else in Sunagakure, Gaara was doing the same, only he was also making plans.

_Tomorrow will be fun._


	3. Chap3: Limes on a Watertower

Back. Hello…I hope you reviewed the last chapter. If you didn't, I'll rip you apart. If you did, thank you. I decided Gaara would definitely have the Jinchuuriki seal too!

REVIEWERS! YOU ARE GREAT! YOU MAY BE FEW IN NMBER, BUT YOU ARE TEH HAMAZING! Thanks to:** Jellybean Rulz, xXxMidnyte-WolfxXx, ShadowMPerkinson, RaitenKitsune.** THANKYOU!

**Warnings:** Another lime scene, swearing, Yaoi. Probably Gaara being a little OOC again, but you know…

Sabaku No Biyaku: Chapter 3

Naruto yawned and stretched on top of the hard surface he was lying on. Last night he'd gotten bored and decided to go and watch the stars while sitting on the top of the water tower just before the village's gates. Subsequently… he ended up sleeping there.

"Heh, what hell even happened last night?" He asked, more to himself than anything.

"Well, if you really want me to describe it to you in detail then who am I to deprive you?" Came the evil voice of Sunagakure's Kazekage. Naruto jumped up,

"Gah! Gaara you idiot! Don't just sneak up on people like that! And what's more, what hell were you thinking last night?" Gaara looked blank. He was thinking last night? Gaara decided to reply,

" Well…I guess I was thinking of fu- "

"Spare me the knowledge." Sighed Naruto, knowing exactly what Gaara was going to say. Still, Naruto was going to let him do it last night. Gaara started talking again.

" Yesterday was my promise." Gaara leant down to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Do you remember my promise, Naruto?" Naruto blushed beet red and nodded. Gaara smirked.

"Well, you want to continue where we left off then?" Naruto's eyes widened. What? Here? Now? Oh fuck! And for the second time, Gaara's slightly dry lips covered Naruto's and Gaara's hands managed to find Naruto's Kyuubi Seal on his stomach and lightly brushed his fingers over it, making Naruto moan loudly into the kiss. Gaara smirked, all the seals were sensitive, but Naruto's one was probably the most.

"A-aahhhhh." Yep, definitely. Gaara re-claimed Naruto's lips after having the kiss broken by Naruto's massive urge to moan and started rapidly thrusting his tongue in and out of Naruto's mouth and sucking on the blonde's own tongue.

"Hey, Naruto." He started after finally finishing raping the boy's mouth. Naruto looked up at him, slightly dazed as he continued, "I brought you a nice present." Naruto's eyes flicked around to the bag Gaara had brought with him. Gaara walked over to it and pulled out a black leather vibrator. Naruto's eyes widened. He wasn't? Not here? It's a joke right? It's not a joke. Damn. Gaara walked back over to where Naruto lay on the water tower, unwrapping the sex toy's plastic covering and slipping it out.

"Oi, wait a second Gaara." Gaara stopped. Was he actually listening to him? He reached into his pocket and took out a battery. Fuck. Placing the battery into the vibrator and testing it out, he walked back to Naruto and knelt down. Naruto seemed almost mesmerised as Gaara, almost softly took off his pants and boxers. Only when he flipped Naruto onto his stomach did Naruto regain his senses and shout,

" Hey, wait! Ah!" Gaara inserted the vibrator into Naruto gently, but quickly took it out, to layer it with saliva, in hopes of making it less painful for Naruto. A cute - almost loving act.

Naruto looked down, as he felt something weird sliding over his semi-hard cock. It was Gaara's sand, casing around the hilt of his member and tightening a bit. Naruto looked at Gaara quizzically, but only Gaara's emotionless stare was directed back at him, only with a speck of lust and… love? Naruto winced, feeling the vibrator intruding in his ass again, only without as much pain as the last time. It felt weird; he could admit that…he didn't see how this was supposed to feel goo-

"Aah!!" Wait, scratch that. Gaara smirked and drove the vibrator harder into Naruto's most sensitive spot that he had only brushed the last time. Naruto continuously moaned every time Gaara pushed the vibrator into his sweet spot. Then, almost as though he had forgotten about it, Gaara turned it on to full power sending amazingly pleasurable vibrations up Naruto's spine. Naruto arched his back and bucked into the feeling, it was overwhelming, was this what sex felt like? If so, it should definitely feel better if it was Gaara – the one he loved inside him instead.

"Ah! A-aah, Gaaaara!" Naruto had forgotten about the sand around his cock, now he knew what it was for. Preventing him from coming. Gaara you bastard, only you would do something this sadistic.

"AHH!" A Suna bunshin and more sand had joined in on the fun. Gaara's sand was rubbing against Naruto's ever-sensitive Jinchuuriki Seal and suna bunshin was sucking on Naruto's also sensitive neck, while pumping his fully erect member. But he still couldn't cum! All the immense pleasure was building up in Naruto's stomach and it was driving him crazy! Tears broke out of his eyes and threatened to run down his cheeks,

"PLEASE Gaara! Please let me! I can't stand it, please let me cum!" His tears rolled down his face, and onto the tongue of the suna bunshin as it licked the salty liquid off his face.

"Gaara-sama, PLEASE!" Gaara smirked sadistically, Naruto was so, cute moaning begging like that. Maybe he should let him cum, he had been good. Fine. Gaara shoved the vibrator in and out of Naruto's tight asshole rapidly, and his suna bunshin pumped harder than ever. Naruto was basically screaming by then.

"A-aa! AH! AAHH, GAAARA! OH, GAARA!" Naruto was at his peek again, only this time, the troublesome sand wasn't there to cut him off short. Letting out another scream, Naruto came, the pleasure ripping through his body and he spilled all his seed onto Gaara's sand. Which soaked it up happily.

"Looks like my sand likes your cum more than blood. I guess you'll have to quench its thirst more often." Gaara whispered huskily in Naruto's ear. Both the boy's breathing was erratic. Gaara had been hypnotised by the way Naruto's hole had swallowed the vibrator up, and couldn't wait to be inside him. Gaara looked on lovingly at Naruto and noticed the boy's eyes were closed. Had he passed out or what? Gaara decided he was just sleeping, something that intense must be tiring. He gathered up Naruto's clothes, his bag and vibrator and sand-teleported them both to Naruto's hotel room. Laying Naruto down on his bed, Gaara whispered in his ear, which Naruto could also hear in his state of semi-conciousness:

_My promise still stands. Wait for me, ne?_


	4. Chap4: Hiding leads to fun

Hiya all. I am back…again. I was thinking about how long I should make this story…still not sure.

Reviewers, you make Ksara HAAAAAAAPPYYYYYYYY:

**MoMunk:** Good god, please dont kill yourself!! Thnx for reviewing

**Icedragon012990:** Thankies!

**frogger666**: Wow, thankyou. And EVERYONE loves Gaara!!

**gothlyssa**: Arr!

**RaitenKitsune:** Thaaaankyou

**Det.L Yagami:** Gaara himself is hot. and thanks for reviewing.

* * *

This Chapter is dedicated to emotionless robots that are made for pleasure:

_Would you like to accompany me to the nearest shrubbery to "get jiggy with it?"_

Sabaku No Biyaku – Chapter 4.

Naruto stirred a little before opening his eyes.

"Gaara?" He said. The afore mentioned Gaara nodded. "Were you there all the time?" Gaara nodded again and Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"I don't sleep. Shukaku will take over if I do, and I wouldn't want the first person he killed to be you. I'd never get to fulfil my promise, would I?" Naruto flushed beet red. Trust the evil, sadistic bastard to make perverted comments this early in the morning.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled under his breath. To be honest, Naruto didn't know if any of this was real. Or if Gaara was just…bored? High? Screwed in the head? Who knows?

"Uh…Gaara?" He asked, "Your 'promise'… Why?" If Gaara had eyebrows, he would have raised one. But alas, Lee stole them and added them to his infinite army of eyebrow minions hell-bent on restoring youthful-ness-dom-ity to the ninja lands. (Lee: Yosh!) Gaara took a while to answer this question.

"Because you're special." Was he taking the piss? Was he calling Naruto a retard? Or was he just joking, because Naruto had never seen anyone give out a compliment (or was it?) with such a dull look on his face. Naruto, who did possess eyebrows, raised one.

" To put it simply, I like you. Problem?" Naruto shook his head, the face attached to it red again. Naruto never knew Gaara could be that cute. How cute!

"Kazekage-sama!!" And the mood was slaughtered. A random Suna nin decided to pop up. Randomly. Gaara nodded at him,

"What the hell do you want?" Gaara death glare vol. 3 (Copyright – _I-want-naruto's-ass_ Corp.) The nin sensed danger and bowed repeatedly,

"I'm terribly sorry, Kazekage-sama, but your brother sent me to warn you." Lack of eyebrows. Can't…raise…. one! Gaara nodded for him to continue, "Temari is PMSing." The mood in the room changed…again. Horror. Gaara's eyes widened,

"Oh SHIT, no! Your joking right, if you're joking I'll KILL you!" The nin nodded rapidly.

"No jokes sir!" Naruto looked confused.

"P…M…S?" Gaara was dumbfounded. Only Naruto wouldn't know about it. _God Naruto, I curse your inferior intellectual capacity_! When Temari was on PMS, the whole village was doomed. The only way to make sure his kitsune was safe was to lock them both in a closet. For the week. With a week's supply of: food, water, and sex toys. Oh god, he didn't think that. On second thoughts…NO! The nin vanished and Gaara sat on the edge of Naruto's bed thinking. Naruto came and sat in Gaara's lap,

"Does it matter, Gaara? We can always hide out in your office, ne?" Now there was a good idea! Barricade them in Gaara's office.

"Good idea Naruto! Let's leave this dump where we'll be having sex later!" Naruto blushed bright red again as Gaara got to his feet, Sand-teleported them to his office, and set to work putting up Sand Bariers, Suna Bunshin Guards and numerous other safety measures. After applying the last layer of sand to the windows and door, Gaara sat in his office chair. What fun could he and Naruto have in here?

Naruto lay on Gaara's long desk and sprawled out.

"I'm bored." He sighed. Gaara smirked,

"I can help you with that problem." He said and stood up, Naruto's eyes never leaving him.

"This'll be fun." Naruto stated. " _Kazekage-sama_, do you need help with anything?" He continued and Gaara shivered at his tone of voice. For some unexplainable reason it was turning him on badly. Naruto continued, "Like…help with that huge bulge in your pants?" Gaara moaned. He had no clue why, he just did. Pictures flashed through his mind: _Kiss. Lick. Rub. Thrust. Moan. Suck. Scream. Grind_…

"Kazekage-sama?" Naruto said questioningly. Gaara nodded at him and replied,

"Yes Naruto, come here." Naruto slid off his desk and perched on the edge, facing Gaara who was stood in front of his chair. Gaara came forward so Naruto could feel his hot breath on his lips.

"Hai? Kazekage-sama?" Gaara stepped towards him once more, so his legs were in between Naruto's and smirked as he felt his hardness against his knee. Naruto gasped softly.

" Now Naruto, as my _personal assistant_ you need to work with me." Gaara massaged the growing bulge with his knee, earning quiet whimpers.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. What do you need?" Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Shirt. Off." Naruto mumbled a small "Hai Kazekage-sama." And removed the mentioned garment only to be ungracefully tackled by Gaara onto the desk so Gaara was straddling Naruto's hips and occasionally grinding against his fully erect member. Gaara dipped his head down to run his lips over Naruto's seal.

"Ah…ahhhh…" Gaara smirked. Sensitive seals. So cute. He flicked his tongue out and traced the spiral pattern with it getting a louder moan from Naruto.

"Does it feel good when I do this, Naruto?" He asked huskily and continued his ministrations, only firmer.

"Ha-Hai…Kazekage-sama…" Naruto panted out. Gaara sucked the middle of the spiral and Naruto cried out,

"Kaze-Kazekage-sama! D-don't!" Gaara's eyes narrowed and he sucked harder, earning much louder moans from the other boy.

"Don't tell me what to do, _Naruto_." He said, a little venom in his voice at the last word. He roughly grabbed Naruto's member, making him half gasp, half moan.

"H-Hai! Kazekage-sa-unnn!" Gaara stroked him lightly through his pants and rocked against him again.

"Pants. Off." Gaara ordered. Naruto nodded weakly and fumbled around with the button and zipper, not quite being able to think properly in his dazed state. Well, who would be able to think straight if Gaara the sex god was sucking a particularly sensitive part of their stomach while molesting them through their pants? After finally opening the evil, restricting clothing, Gaara lifted himself off Naruto slightly so he could help Naruto pull his pants down his tanned thighs. Judging by his large bulge, Gaara guessed underneath he had a dick pulsing with need. _Why not help him with that?_ He thought, as he caressed it through his boxers.

"Naruto-kuuuun…" He started, dragging out the –kun sexily. "Is this making you feel good?" He was answered with a breathless moan. "Is this…" He squeezed it suddenly and started moving his hand in short circular twists. "Feeling nice?" No answer. Gaara yanked down Naruto's boxers and listened to his intake of breath as the cold air hit his heated member. Gaara stared at the erect organ, stopping his hand movement. Naruto looked up.

"Kazekage-sama?" He started but was cut off as the redheads lips ravaged his own.

"Mmm," Said Gaara, licking his lips. "Your so sweet Naruto-kun. Do you taste as sweet down here?" He asked, dragging his finger slowly up Naruto's cock, and watching Naruto arch up to stay with and follow the touch, moaning. Gaara smirked and gently rubbed his lips against the tip of Naruto's weeping member and marvelled at the cute noises he was earning. He flicked the slit once over with his tongue. Naruto cried out.

"Naruto-kun, you really are sweet." He said for going in for another taste, sucking gently on the head, drinking in the juices flowing into his mouth. It tasted so nice, and the sound of Naruto moaning uncontrollably made it that much better. He grazed his teeth along the edges and massaged the shaft before taking all of it into his mouth. Much louder moans were tumbling out of Naruto's mouth as Gaara sucked madly on his twitching, weeping cock. Naruto's moans turned to cries and they steadily got louder and _louder_ and _louder_ and-

"OHH! GAARA!!!" Gaara gave him a particularly hard suck, squeeze and nip at once and said,

"_Kazekage-sama_ to you, bitch." Gaara talking sent vibrations down Naruto's dick, the pleasure building in the pit of his stomach multiplied and with one last suck, Naruto sent white jets of hot cum down Gaara's throat who drank it all up, licking his lips.

"Hehe, no wonder my sand likes it so much, ne? _Naruto-kun_." Naruto's eyes were shut tightly, his breathing erratic as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

"Gaa-ra…" Gaara pressed their lips together again and explored Naruto's mouth with his tongue.

"Wow, I do taste good." Naruto stated. Gaara laughed lightly…and for the second time that day, they were rudely cut short by an intruding Suna Nin.

"KAZEKAGE-SA…ma??" Gaara cranked it up to Gaara Death Glare vol 5.92. _(Copyright, I'll-have-naruto's-ass-later corp.)_

"We're busy here. Fuck off." The nin nodded. He could damn well see they were busy…maybe he'd be scarred for life. Who (apart from Yaoi fans and perverts) wouldn't be, after walking in on the scariest guy in Suna on top of a naked Naruto, currently engaging in a mouth-war. Then again, everyone had to admit – It was damn hot.

Gaara continued to glare at the empty space that the intruder was in before he randomly poofed away.

"Gaara, there's nothing there. Can we go get ramen?" Asked his blonde idiot, after retrieving his clothes from various points in the room. Gaara nodded and grabbed hold of Naruto again, Temari Dangers forgotton. One of the strange things was, Naruto always blushed when he was pulled that close to Gaara…yet he didn't seem to do it as much when Gaara and him were having "sexy fun." Isn't that strange?

And so they teleported away to the Ramen stand, where Naruto proceeded in continuing to dig the huge crater in Gaara's wallet.

_Fuck you Naruto._ Gaara thought. Then he smirked. _And I think I'll have fun doing it._

"More Ramen!"

Oh he'd pay.

* * *


	5. Chap5: Temari and Ice

Salutations. My big brother is home, so that's why his chapter took ages.

Also, I think I've decided that this will be the second from last chapter, I'm still not sure though.

Reviewers! You make Ksara explode with happiness! THANKYOU SO SO SO MUCH TO: _Icedragon012990, frogger666, Akari.no.Aizou, Shadow Kitsune67, Jellybean Rulz, RaitenKitsune, gothlyssa, Cliw._ EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU ARE AMAZING!

This chapter is dedicated to ice.

Sabaku no Biyaku Chapter 5.

Gaara glanced at Naruto. Surely his inhuman stomach had been sated?

"More!" Or not. He could probably turn eating into an Olympic sport. And maybe beat Chouji at it. Gaara shuddered…he could beat Chouji. CHOUJI!! Even though Gaara had only met him once, this shocked him. His Naruto…could end up like Chouji. His Naruto…Chouji. His hand immediately found Naruto's leg under the table. Naruto stopped eating for a second to acknowledge that there was actually a world outside of him and his ramen. He looked from the hand that had settled on his thigh, and then to Gaara's slightly smirking face. This couldn't be good. He slurped up some more ramen and the hand travelled upwards slowly. He knew where this was going. The hand made it's way up Naruto's thigh agonisingly slowly and settled right above his crotch area.

"Um, Gaara?" He started. Gaara's applied light pressure to Naruto's groin, earning an almost inaudible gasp.

"Gaa…ra?" Naruto whispered again and was answered with a few short circular twists of his palm on his slowly hardening cock. Naruto bit his lip and whispered again,

"Stop it?" It was almost a plead, and Gaara noticed it straight away. He put more pressure on his hand and moved it around, gently kneading the area. Naruto bit back a moan and Gaara moved his face so his lips were positioned next to Naruto's ear.

"Naruto, lets leave?" He whispered, giving a small lick to the shell. Naruto whimpered quietly.

"But…my Ramen is…" He was answered with a harsh squeeze that made him gasp out loud and Gaara saying curtly,

"Now." He nodded and gave a small sigh when Gaara removed his hand.

SCENE CHANGE.

Temari was pissed. Temari was looking for her brother. She had found Kankurou, yelled at him and made him send a Suna Nin after Gaara. But no Gaara came. _Where was that little shit?_ She thought. She, being the amazing sister she was, was planning on forcing her youngest brother out on a tiny mission to her personal doctor to get her some herbs. The horrors of being part of the female race had caught up to her; she needed pain relief and was planning on sending her little brother out to bring it to her. Temari. Was on the warpath.

Gaara slammed Naruto against the wall savagely and attacked his neck with his mouth, earning small whimpers and gasps.

" Damn Naruto, you'll make me _so_ poor." He said between biting at Naruto's collarbone and slipping his hand down his sides. Naruto squeaked when Gaara's hand traced the spiral shape of his seal. Rubbing it, Gaara growled in Naruto's ear,

"How can you eat that much and not be oversized here?" He lightly pinched around the outline of the spiral and Naruto whimpered softly, holding back from moaning.

"S-sorry Gaara. I'll aahh…try not to…ah eat so much!!" He breathed. Gaara's hand slipped underneath Naruto's pants and caressed the heated flesh through his boxers. Naruto gave a short moan that was drowned out by Gaara saying,

"You'd better not." Gaara set to work seeing how many cute noises he could elicit from Naruto's swollen lips. He rubbed Naruto harshly; groping him in other places and attached his mouth to Naruto's neck again. Moans were tumbling out of Naruto's mouth rapidly as Gaara abused all his sensitive spots,

"Ah, Gaara…ne…" Gaara took this as an invitation to rip his pants off…only he was rudely interrupted-

"GAARA!!!" Both boys' heads whipped around to the source of the noise. Oh shit. Temari. She walked briskly over to them, he face displaying extreme anger.

"Gaara!" She yelled. Yes, she was about two feet away from him and was still screaming. She continued, "Gaara! I send out Kankuro, random Nin, and am forced myself to come and find you. To think, I take up my time to find my _dear little brother_, only to discover him getting ready to fuck the blonde brat from Konoha!" Both boys blushed, but Temari didn't stop there.

"Now. The both of you had better cool down, get your hormones under check and get your asses out to this location," She held up a map. " And pick me up some fucking herbs! And I swear to god, if I find out that you've been screwing on the job, I'll rip both of your balls off and burn them faster than you can say "NO SEX ALLOWED!"" Naruto gulped. Temari was scary. Gaara slowly removed his hand from down Naruto's pants and glared at his evil older sister. How dare she walk in on the time when he was planning on having sex with his blonde idiot?

"Fine." He replied, snatching the map from Temari and gesturing from Naruto to come with him. Gaara pulled Naruto close and sand-teleported them to just outside Suna's walls.

"Oh god, Gaara, your sister is frickin' terrifying!" Gaara nodded. He knew that much already. He sighed and held up the map of doom and laid it on the ground.

"This," He pointed to a dot that had a red circle around it, "Is where we need to get to. It's in the middle of a forest and if we walk slowly it should take three hours to get there. If we walk slowly, Temari will skin us alive, so I suggest we run. Running should take an hour and a half." Naruto nodded and followed Gaara as he walked swiftly in the direction they were supposed to be travelling in. They both broke into a run and travelled silently for about half an hour. By that time they had reached the edge of the forest Gaara had mentioned earlier. Naruto collapsed on the grassy floor.

"Gaara I'm tired and hot. Can we stop for a bit please?" Gaara couldn't resist Naruto's puppy eyes and nodded, also sitting on the floor and placing his gourd next to him.

"Have you got a drink with you?" Naruto was whining again. Gaara presented him with a flask of iced water, which Naruto devoured in seconds, leaving only the ice behind. An evil thought entered Gaara's mind as Naruto took his jacket and shirt off and lay back on the grass. He reached for the flask of ice and picked out a rather large ice cube. He knelt next to Naruto, and smirked down at him.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked softly. Gaara silenced him with his lips and rubbed one of Naruto's nipples and stroked his seal. Naruto's breath grew steadily ragged and his body heat increased. Bringing the ice cube up to Naruto's flushed body, he ran the cold wetness around the outline of the Kyuubi Seal, getting a considerably loud gasp. Gaara smirked and continued with his cold torture, this time circling one of Naruto's nipples, bringing them steadily to hardness and earning a few more gasps. Naruto gripped the long grass at his sides as Gaara rubbed one nipple with the icy tip of the ice cube and covered his other nipple with his hot mouth.

"A-aahhh!" This was putting a lot of pressure on Naruto's sensory system. Two of his sensitive points were being abused at two completely different heats. Naruto moved his head to the side and clenched the grass harder as Gaara bit one nipple and transferred his mouth to the other one and bit that too. Gaara could feel Naruto's throbbing organ underneath him, but being the sadist he was, ignored it.

"Temari said no sex." He said simply and pulled away from Naruto's heated body. Naruto groaned loudly in protest,

"That may be so, but can't you at least finish me off?" Gaara looked thoughtful for a moment and said,

"No. I'd rather Temari not rip my bollocks off. I may need them to fuck you later." Naruto blushed and whined a bit more only to be silenced with a Gaara Death-Glare. Naruto sulkily pulled his shirt back on and tied his jacked round his waist and followed Gaara into the trees. _Stupid sadistic bastard_. He thought.

It was finally Naruto's turn to think:

_Damn, that bastard will pay._

Should I finish the chapter here? Its only 2 pages long…meh. Too bad. You'll probably get the long lemon chapter as either a Christmas present or a New Years Present. Depends on how many reviews I get.

REVIEW OR DIE.


	6. Chap6: Lemons on the floor

'Lo. I am back…with le next chapter. This is s'posed to be the last one, but if I get lotsa reviews telling me to write more shit then I probably will.

**_REVIEWERS!: AnimeBabe456, Draguna Doragon, Akari.no.Aizou, cherryd22, MoMunk, Shino, Jellybean Rulz, brianna._**

This chapter is dedicated to my eternal Master: HK Keiji. And Gaara's birthday - January 19. Also, I have an idea from Draguna Doragon…Thankies.

**WARNING:** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MORE MATURE CONTENT THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS. A FAT YAOI LEMON.

* * *

Sabaku No Biyaku: Chapter 6

It was on the return trip and Gaara and Naruto where leisurely walking back with Naruto casting evil glares (though not as good as Gaara's) in the redhead's direction. Gaara was a sadistic evil bastard and Naruto hadn't become fully aware of that until now.

"Look, do you want something?" Gaara asked after seeing Naruto poorly glare at him again. Naruto shook his head and carried on glaring.

"Is this about the ice thing?" Naruto nodded. "You seemed to be enjoying it…" He smirked and left the sentence hanging.

"Gaara shut **up**!" Gaara continued smirking. They were taking a long time, Temari would kill them, Naruto was glaring and he was still smirking through all of this. Naruto sighed,

"Gaara, can you carry me in your gourd?" Gaara stared. What a stupid question.

"No." Easy answer. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms.

"If you're going to throw a tantrum then I'll just leave you behind." Gaara warned. Naruto flipped him the finger. _Stupid sadistic bastard_. He thought.

About half an hour later the two were running. They were late. And not the acceptable late either. The "holy shit Temari is going to rip off my balls and feed them to me" late. Naruto, being the clumsy idiot he was, tripped over. Gaara, being right behind him, followed.

"God dammit Naruto." Gaara grumbled as they both got up, " I swear to god, tonight I'm going to bend you over fuck you like an animal." Naruto blushed heavily.

"Gaara! Your not allowed to say that stuff in public!" Naruto shouted, embarrassed as they continued running. They were only a few yards away from the gates of Suna and they were also close enough to see Temari waiting impatiently by the gate.

"Gaara, maybe we shouldn't go there…" Naruto suggested as Temari spotted them and began walking up to them. The two gulped as she got closer.

"Well hello kids." She said dangerously, "You sure took your sweet time didn't you?" Was that a rhetorical question? Oh god. She snatched the paper bag that Gaara was holding out as a peace offering and her other hand made a move for her fan. "Thanks for that boys." She said, "Now fuck off!" And the two went flying after a swish of her evil fan of doom.

"Ahh Gaara, your sister's so mean!" Naruto whined as he sat on his hotel room floor next to Gaara, who nodded. It carried on for a few minutes, Naruto whining about something or other, and Gaara not listening. After a while he got bored and spoke,

"Y'know Naruto…are you going to be this loud during sex?" Naruto's face turned beet red as he watched Gaara crawl over him in the sexy sadistic way. He stopped when he was inches away from Naruto's bright red face.

"Then again…" He mused, "I love the noises you make when I'm doing ravaging you, so I'll let this pass. IF you let me screw you." Naruto blushed worse; he was going to let him do that anyway! He didn't have to ask in such a crude form. Seeing that Naruto was taking so long to answer, Gaara made a move to get up. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"Well if you don't want to that much…I'll just leave." Said Gaara, smirking. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Gaara! **You promised me**! You promised me!" Gaara knelt back down again so their faces were almost touching.

"Yes Naruto-kun I believe I did, didn't I?" Naruto nodded cutely. Gaara leaned in and kissed him full on the lips while feeling up his shirt and tweaking his nipples. He pulled away earning a whimper from Naruto. Gaara shushed him and took Naruto's hand and guided it southwards. Naruto watched as Gaara moved his hand down to Naruto's own crotch and gasped when Gaara forced his hand to gently knead it. Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes at the sensation before Gaara yelled at him.

"Look at me! Watch!" Naruto pried his eyes open and forced himself to watch Gaara manipulating his hand to touch himself. Naruto let out a breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding when Gaara moved his hands away to busy himself undoing Naruto's pants. When Naruto was wearing nothing but his boxers Gaara attacked his lips again, fumbling around with the waistband of Naruto's boxers and tweaking his pert nipples. Gaara felt Naruto's hard cock beneath him and ground his hips onto it, making Naruto moan into the kiss. They broke apart so Gaara could peel off his clothes. When Gaara was fully naked he pounced back on Naruto, grinding their hips together like there was no tomorrow and feeling Naruto stiffen even more beneath him.

"Uhnnn, G-gaara…" Naruto moaned every time he got delicious friction from the teen above him. Every touch. Every kiss was such painful pleasure he moaned out loudly and thrust upwards to meet Gaara's rock hard member. Gaara pulled away completely and ripped off Naruto's boxers, throwing them in some random corner of the room and smirking down at his prize, slowly licking his lips. He grasped Naruto by the hair, pulled him onto his knees and stood in front of him, his cock standing proud before Naruto's face. Gaara smirked down on him again and viciously fisted it, stroking and pumping a few times. Naruto watched mesmerised as Gaara let out a low moan and pumped harder.

"A-aa hah….ehn…aa." Gaara's moans tumbled out of his mouth uncontrollably as he jacked off right in front of Naruto's face, causing Naruto to moan slightly, his cock stiffening even more. Gaara continued forcefully pumping his throbbing length, his moans grew louder and then he cried out – signalling his release. Naruto knelt before Gaara's softening member, to lower part of his face dripping in pearly white semen. Naruto slowly licked it of his lips, and looked up to Gaara's flushed face.

"Guess we're gonna have to get you hard again, ne?" He said, grinning and standing up. He latched his mouth on to Gaara's neck and rubbed his dick with his knuckles. Gaara moaned softly and rubbed the slit of Naruto's cock and brought his pre-cum stained fingers up to his mouth, turning both him and Naruto on even more. He thrust and ground his hips against Gaara's, letting out loud moans with every intimate touch. Moaning uncontrollably, he bit into Gaara's shoulder making him cry out and arching his back to get more friction.

"Uhnnn…Naru-to!" Both boys moaned and gripped each other, exploring their bodies, desperately clinging onto the intense fiery pleasure they were inflicting. Gaara rubbed the back of Naruto's balls and caressed the underside of his pulsing cock. Naruto came hard, crying out into Gaara's chest and breathing heavily. Taking the moment to his advantage, Gaara forced Naruto back onto the floor and flipped him over, his eyes boring into Naruto's ass. He smirked.

"Hey…Naruto…" He breathed, trying to keep his voice steady. "How did you manage it?" He asked, coating his fingers with saliva. Naruto looked at him questioningly.

"How did you manage to make me lose all of my self control?" Gaara continued. He eased one wet finger into Naruto's waiting opening, hearing the hiss of discomfort from the blonde. Naruto wasn't answering him again. Gaara probed his finger around, remembering where the spot was, he thrust his finger hard into the nerves that made Naruto make so many cute noises.

"Aah!" Naruto squeaked, his eyes squeezed shut. Gaara smiled.

"How did you do it?" Gaara asked again, continuously thrusting his finger into the same spot. Moans came tumbling out of Naruto's mouth, but no answers. Gaara added another finger and thrust them in harder. Naruto moaned louder and louder, melting into the intense feeling. When Gaara added a third finger and pounded them as hard as he could in and out on Naruto's ass, Naruto screamed, spilling his second load onto the floor.

"I-I don't know…G-gaara." He looked up to him with his lust filled eyes. " Is it bad?" Gaara smiled at him, turning him over to face him properly.

"No Naruto." He replied, "Its just perfect." Naruto blushed hard and pulled Gaara in by the hair for another bruising kiss. Gaara ground their (again) hardened lengths together, causing another moan to escape Naruto's lips into Gaara's.

"Ahhnn, Gaara…" Naruto said after Gaara broke the kiss, "Do it now…please…" Gaara nodded once and propped himself up on his elbows and thrust forwards, sheathing his screaming cock into Naruto's tight passage and groaning. Naruto let out a raw scream and gripped the carpet, as Gaara started moving slowly inside him.

"Please Gaara…M-more!" Naruto cried out after a few seconds to get used to it. Gaara's self control snapped at those words as he thrust madly, pounding into Naruto's ass, making him moan loudly. Moans that sounded like Gaara's name fell out of Naruto's swollen lips as his lover fucked him into the floor,

"Ah...ah! Gaara! Uhn…Fuck, _fuck_!" The whole room was filled with the noise of skin slapping against skin, high pitched moans and low groans. Gaara looked down on the boy beneath him, writhing and screaming his name. He was driving him crazy! He fucked his tight ass madly and wildly, fisting Naruto's own cock – causing it to spill it's juices for a third time over Gaara's chest.

"Uhnnn, Naruto." He groaned loudly, " Aa, hah…ahn!" Gaara moaned uncontrollably, his noises drowned out by the considerably louder ones produced by his blonde lover, who was showing signs of cumming a fourth time. Naruto's cock jerked and twitched, leaking its fluids down the length and settling somewhere on his or Gaara's body. Naruto screamed out louder and louder as Gaara pounded viciously into his sweet spot, making him writhe, squirm and arch his back. The painfully heavenly friction, the heat of Gaara's mouth on his neck licking and biting, it was all too much and Gaara's cock felt so hard inside him. Naruto screamed out Gaara's name once more and unleashed his fourth load of cum to splatter on Gaara's chest, dripping down onto his. Gaara still relentlessly screwed Naruto into the floor, violently pumping his again hardening cock and roughly biting his collarbone. With one last furious thrust, he cried out and shot his load deep into Naruto's ass and slowly rocked out, collapsing next to his lover – panting heavily.

"Gaara…" Said Naruto weakly. The redhead turned to look at Naruto, his eyes resting on Naruto's fifth erection of the night. He smirked, pulling Naruto onto his feet and kneeling down, coming face to face with his throbbing need. Gaara licked along a protruding vein, savouring all the cute noises he elicited from Naruto. Rubbing his sensitive balls, Gaara engulfed Naruto's cock whole and sucked harshly, playing with the slit with his tongue. Naruto moaned loudly, bucking wildly into Gaara's hot wet mouth, his release quickly approaching him. Gaara grazed the head with his teeth and sucked harsher, groaning when Naruto send his load down his lover's throat. Naruto's knees gave out and he collapsed into Gaara's arms.

"Y'know, Gaara?" He said sleepily. "I'm glad it was with you. Love you…" Gaara lay there, trying to process the words. _"Love you, Love you, Love you, Love you…" _It all echoed round his head. He smiled a true loving smile.

"Love you too Naruto…I really do…" He replied, running his fingers through Naruto's sweat-damp hair.

_I feel that I am alive._

* * *

I finished. If you want another chapter, I'll try I guess. The last line is obviously Gaara. Because you know…he kills people to feel that he's alive. He doesn't have to now! Anyways, reviews please. 

HAPPY NEW YEAR. Australians, Happy new year for like…a day and a half ago

Americans. Happy new year for…um…either today or yesterday

Everyone have a good new year n stuff!

Ksara


End file.
